Flexible pipes are needed for conveying fluids under pressure such as sour gas, carbon dioxide and hydrocarbons.
It is desirable that the pipe be spoolable without collapsing or buckling, even in low temperature environments. The pipe must also be capable of containing high pressure flows under conditions of use, such as when buried, unrestrained and bent.